Bound by the Drink
by Kawaii Selene
Summary: After getting drunk in his birthday Heero wakes up to find that he's married to Relena! To avoid trouble from Milliardo he tries to force Relena to get a divorce. Will Heero succeed or will Relena make the CEO fall for her instead.AU
1. Married?

**Author's Note: **After so much stalling, I have finally thought of a good plot that would work with an H/R pairing! 

**Chibi Heero (dejectedly): **Yeah, right. I won't get my hopes up again just to be brought crashing down. No more will I fall for that

**Disclaimer: **(Kawaii Authoress is tied down to a chair under a spotlight) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ALL RIGHT, I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY! I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS IDEA! I JUST GOT IT FROM THE MOVIE, 'LAWS OF ATTRACTION'... (cries)

**Summary: **After getting drunk in his birthday Heero wakes up to find that he's married to Relena! To avoid trouble from Milliardo he tries to force Relena to get a divorce. Will Heero succeed or will Relena make the CEO fall for her instead.

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought' _flashback_

**Warning: **This fic is AU so expect lots of OOC-iness, but I won't let them do anything that you can't possibly imagine them do.

**Chapter 1: Married? **

The suns rays crept hesitantly into the slowly brightening room. The golden beams fell upon two slumbering forms curled around one another. The larger of the two bodies stirred and opened sleepy eyes.

'That was one hell of a birthday party,' Heero thought tiredly, rubbing his pounding head. Obviously, he had drunk far too much alcohol the night before. He had the headache to prove just how much he had gone over his limit. "Well, that's the last time I ask Duo to organize my birthday party."

_"You rented... a what?" Heero exclaimed, lifting his head. _

"A yacht! It's even big enough to accommodate us all!" replied the innocent-looking Duo as he ran his hand through his newly cut hair (1). " Oh... I also invited the head of the Zechs Marquise Company..."

"What! Duo! Just what were you thinking inviting that thing!... I mean... That person."

"You really hate Milliardo, don't you?"

"What do you think? His company has been gaining even more sales this year. So, please feel free to share what the heck you were thinking when you invited that GUY to my birthday!" Heero snapped, cracking his pen in two.

"Of course, by inviting him we show that we're not intimidated by the rise of his sales lately," Duo continued. "It's kinda like insulting him, don't you think? Besides, I heard that his sister would be back from Germany by then. Apparently, she's a total babe."

"You're already married, Duo."

"You're not." Duo smirked as he turned to leave.

Heero sighed. "I guess I'd better expect the worst..."

The successful CEO of the AMC (2), known more commonly as Heero Yuy, had turned twenty-five the day before. To celebrate the occasion, his party animal of a best friend Duo had thrown an enormous and wild birthday bash that had gotten just a little out of hand.

Heero winced at the sparkling amber light that spilled over him and continued to rub his forehead. Then his fingers trailed to and massaged the bridge of his nose. 'I knew that punch was spiked!'

A body languidly moved beside him, and he tensed, almost falling off of the bed in surprise. With one hand he drew the covers away, prussian eyes staring with surprise when he saw the woman. Her long, honey brown hair cascaded gently over her face and bare, slender shoulders. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took.

'She doesn't look like one of my employees. Then again, I don't know ALL of my workers! But what in the world is she doing here, anyway? In MY bed, of all places?' Heero wondered, gawking at her form.

The girl's eyelashes fluttered, and then opened. She yawned and stretched her fingers out towards the top of the bed, arching her back. As her body rested once more against the comforter, she turned a bewildered gaze on Heero. "What are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room," he told her matter-of-factly, glad that that was one thing he did know for sure.

The girl blinked at him, then looked around. Slowly, her eyes traveled over the décor of the room and the man in it. 'It's not baby pink, he's right. But who is this guy? Why were we in the same bed? Where are his clothes?' Mind racing and heart beginning to pound, she glanced down. 'Forget his! Where are MY clothes!'

"Get away from me! Pervert! HELP! RAPE!" The stranger bellowed. She leapt off of the bed, dragging the comforter with her, and backed away. "PERVERT!" she yelled again.

Heero's eyes went wide with shock, and for a few moments he sat in pure silence, unable to believe what the girl was claiming. When she opened her mouth to scream again, he scrambled to explain. "Listen, you, I don't know who you are, or how you got into my room, but one thing's for sure! I DID NOT RAPE YOU!"

"Oh, really? Then where are your clothes?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing in fury.

Heero halted, dumbstruck. 'Where ARE my clothes?'

"Where are my things?" The girl moaned, searching without success. "Listen, you pervert! You're gonna pay for what you've done! I'm going to report you to the police, and I'll have you on the Death Roll before you can snap your fingers! My brother happens to be Milliardo Peacecraft, and he'll make it happen!"

Heero was stunned enough that he sat down on the edge of the bed, frozen as his mind tried desperately to catch up to all the things he had been told that morning. He looked from the girl to his own hands and back to the girl as the door burst open.

"Heero, I can't believe you!" Duo sang happily as he hurried in. "I mean, I knew you two would hit it off, but this was a little faster than I expected! Oh, well, I'm happy for you, anyway! Though I'm a little hurt that you didn't make me your best man. I guess I was probably too drunk last night, though, so I under – "

"Waitaminute! Excuse me, Mister... guy. I know you're talking with this person and that you probably have no idea who I am, but could you explain what you meant about: getting along?" she paused for a second, then added, "And that we took IT a bit faster? Why did you even mention being a best man?"

The American began a game of looking from his friend to the girl, much as Heero had earlier. Duo's eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. "You... You mean that you really have no idea?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked!" she shrieked.

Realization hit Duo with such force he very nearly fell over. 'Oh, shit! Please don't tell me that they got – and then they got – WHY can't people control themselves when they're drunk? I'm so dead!'

"Well... Guys... I know this might come as a big surprise for the both of you – "

Heero drew in his breath sharply. Finally, some answers!

"But, um... How can I say this? You see, you two... You're both... When people are drunk... Oh, let's see..."

"Spit it out already!" Heero snapped, jumping to his feet and grabbing his stuttering friend by the collar.

"You're married!" Duo blurted.

"WHAT? That's impossible!" Heero gasped as he released Duo.

"Well... The only reasonable explanation is that you both got drunk last night and were married. I see it happen all the time in movies," Duo stated, knowing that his theory was the only one feasible. "I mean, what other possible reason could there be?"

Heero sank down onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "Please tell me that this is just a prank. Any minute now, everyone will pop out with a camera and laugh at me, right? And this girl, she's just some stripper you paid –"

"ExCUSE me? I can hear, you know! For your information, I am not some cheap whore! I have never slept with a man before in my entire life! I really am Milliardo Peacecraft's sister. My name is Relena Peacecraft!" the girl growled. Her eyes flashed as she tightened her grip on the blankets.

"Heero, she's not joking," Duo said nervously. "She really is Relena Peacecraft, and this isn't a prank. I heard the Captain congratulating you two during his morning announcement. Everyone on the boat knows that you two are wed!"

Heero gulped as the seriousness of the situation finally dawned on him. Not only had he married Milliardo's little sister, but he had slept with her as well. A feeling of sickening dread overcame him. 'He's coming.'

"WHY, YOU!" a voice boomed without warning at the entrance of the door. The owner of said voice gave a positively frigid glare towards the three, causing them to freeze in their positions.

"Milliardo," Heero muttered through clenched teeth.

"You conniving beast! Now I know why we were invited to your birthday. You just wanted to have your way with my little sister! I am going to make you regret ever touching her!"

"Trust me, I'm regretting it now," Heero sighed, reaching for his pants. With the crowd quickly growing in his room, he felt uncomfortable dressed in only a blanket.

Milliardo took the remark in the wrong way. He glared with such ferocity Heero felt a chill go down his spine as the man shouted, "Oh, so you just wanted to have your way with her and then dump her like trash! Listen here, you egotistical bastard, my sister is not a slut! She deserves to be treated with respect! And furthermore –"

Furthermore, Milliardo never got the chance to finish. Reporters had gotten wind of the whirlwind romance and were now appearing in droves with cameras, each dying to know what was going on.

"Mr. Yuy, just how long have you known Ms. Peacecraft?"

"Is it true that you two have dated for a long time, but decided to keep your relationship a secret because of Milliardo?"

"Why the secrecy?"

"Ms. Relena, is it true that you are pregnant with Mr. Yuy's child? Is that why you two were wed?"

The questions only served to boister Milliardo's anger and turned to Heero who was busy finding a shirt whilst covering his face from the cameras. The two continued to argue while Heero and Duo tried desperately to push the unwanted paparazzi out of the room.

It seemed that the three businessmen had forgotten about the other occupant in the room. She stood on the far side of the bed; face pale but her cheeks crimson with embarrassment as the media eagerly snapped whatever pictures they could. She clutched the comforter more tightly and closed her eyes, swaying. 'This is a dream... Any minute now it will go away... Any minute...' A wave of dizziness surrounded her and her legs gave out.

"RELENA!"

**Author's Note: **I know! It's kinda short and random, but things will get better!

**Chibi Heero (getting teary eyed): **I-it's a fic about me! I can't believe it, you finally came through! I LOVE YOU (hugs authoress)

**(1) **Just imagine him without the long braid; it looks good on him actually. Besides his job doesn't allow long hairs.

**(2)** That's short for Arashi Company (I decided to change it from an Automobile Company to a mobile company with a nicer name). So if in the future chapters you find some typos about this please inform me. Thanks


	2. The Plan

**Author's Note: **I am soooo sorry for the late reply. I was incredibly busy during the summer (I feel like I was robbed of a vacation)! Plus me and my beta had some trouble with the fic, you know how Yahoo! goes berserk sometimes... 

I haven't seen the movie, actually, so you won't be seeing anything from it in here. I'm really glad you guys are reviewing so much! D I'm so happy! (hugs reviewers)

**Chibi Heero: **You're _happy_ with the amount of reviewers? Man, you really _are_ easy to please.

**Kawaii Authoress: **_Hey_! You should be a little more grateful! I am updating YOUR fic despite my busy schedule.

**Chibi Heero: **Riiiight, I'm just overjoyed. ... And for the record, you aren't busy. You're just lazy. (starts fighting with lazy authoress)

**Chibi Relena: **War isn't the way to go! You shouldn't be fighting at all! START THE FIC ALREADY!

**Kawaii Authoress: **o.o Eeeep, okay, okay.

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any company, nor do I own E! And the song "Take Me As I Am" of course was not composed by me, but it is from the broadway "Dr. Jekyll and Hyde" you can buy a soundtrack... that song is really beautiful.

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"This is an outrage, honestly! How the hell did the press get on that yacht? How did they know that I was married before I did? I'm going to sue those people for an invasion of privacy!" Heero yelled, pacing back and forth. "Wu Fei, make sure you get a list of the names!"

Somehow, despite all the chaos at the yacht earlier that morning, they had all managed to escape in one piece. They, 'they' being Wu Fei, Heero, Duo and Trowa, had reassembled at Heero's mansion. At the moment, Wu Fei was listing all the names of the papers that had been on board the boat. Trowa was writing down the list of offences and composing a draft of a lawsuit. Heero was wearing a hole in the carpet by pacing, while Duo watched him.

Heero glanced at the two of his friends who were working busily, and was thankful that they were there with him. They had all been friends since High School, and Heero was completely positive without one grain of doubt that his company was safe in their hands. He knew that his friends would do anything for the good of AC, and each had their own job.

Wu Fei was Heero's political image advisor. His job was making Heero's public image popular; he practically lived by the motto 'What the public wants, the public gets'. For example, last year, the public had wanted to see how one of the top CEO's in Japan relaxed. Wu Fei had allowed select journalists to take pictures of a topless Heero relaxing in a jacuzzi. The pictures had placed Heero on the Top 20 Eligible Bachelor's list of E! magazine, ranking him at second place. This just proved how good Wu Fei was, because as Heero's popularity rose, so did the sales of AC.

Trowa was the company's lawyer. He skillfully handled any lawsuits that were thrown into AC's path, managing them with his naturally calm (although sometimes arrogant) demeanor. Rivaling corporations of AC would have loved nothing better than to have Trowa drop dead of a heart attack, because he won 9 out of 10 cases placed against AC.

As for Quatre, who was away on a business trip, he was Heero's representative at business deals and social gatherings when Heero himself couldn't (or didn't want to) attend. Quatre's friendly attitude ensured that he always got things done the way Heero wanted them, and he had won more than a few deals for AC.

Duo, who was Heero's best friend, was his personal assistant. Although Duo's job description was very basic, his job wasn't. He did everything from gathering data to making sure their workers weren't giving away secrets to making sure that other companies weren't spying on AC. His broad range of talents made him a necessary value for AC.

Heero shook his head and sighed. This was not the time to be thinking of how wonderful his friends were. He could throw them a party later; there were more important things to be attended to right now. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate his growing headache, he released a deep sigh.

"What about Relena?" Duo asked suddenly, taking a sip of the drink he held in his hand. "I do hope you're not planning to divorce her the day after your wedding?"

"Of course not," Heero snapped. "Do you think I'm stupid? Milliardo would kill me. As it is, he thinks I married his sister just so I could sleep with her."

"Not to mention the damage it would do to your reputation, " Wu Fei commented, looking up from his list. "The public will decide that you are just a player who likes to break hearts, and other businessmen will think that someone who can't handle a serious relationship can't handle a serious business."

Heero groaned. "I am so screwed."

_I feel as if my life can't get any better as Milliardo leads me down aisle, his footsteps falling in step with mine. I hum the melody of the song that is playing, "Take Me As I Am", and admire the lovely arrangement of flowers. Everything is exactly the way I have always dreamed. _

With every step I take, my heart beat quickens. I look at the broad back of my husband-to-be and feel my breath hitch. This is it. I am about to spend the rest of my life with this man. This man, whom I love and trust and completely... I beam with pleasure.

After we have recited our vows, and his is so touching it brings tears to my eyes, we exchange rings as a sign that we are now eternally bound to one another. A blush sears my cheeks as the preacher announces us husband and wife and invites my new husband to "kiss the bride".

My first kiss! I have dreamed of it for so long that it seems surreal as my husband reaches out and touches my delicate lace veil. He carefully raises it over my head and I close my eyes, waiting expectantly. I feel a breath of air, then a whisper. "I love you, Relena."

"I love you, too, Heero..."

Relena sat upright in bed with a yelp, her breathing slightly haggard as she placed a hand over her heart. "Goodness, what was that?" she wondered, tossing the covers back. "As if Heero is anything remotely close to my dream husband!"

Realizing that she recognized nothing about the room she had awoken in, Relena took to the halls to track someone down. As she strode down the corridor, her thoughts returned to the curious dream she had had. "That bastard ruined my dream wedding!" she hissed out loud, her anger growing just by hearing the words spoken out loud.

"You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't invited that Milliardo in the first place!"

At the sound of the voice, Relena stopped and turned towards an open door. She pressed herself to the wall and peeked around the corner. Raising her eyebrows slightly, she watched as Heero wrapped his hands around Duo's neck and proceeded to strangle the poor American.

"Heero... _gah_... let... _ach_... go... can't... breathe..."

"That's the idea!"

"Wait..." Duo gasped, prying at his friend's hands. "Idea... _geek_… she asks... divorce..."

Heero scowled as he tightened his grip and shook harder. "I can't understand you! Speak clearly!"

"Maybe you should try letting him go," Trowa suggested patiently, fully aware that Wu Fei would do nothing to stop the strangulation.

Reluctantly, Heero released his former best friend, who gagged and took the opportunity to scramble backwards while breathing deeply. "Aaaah, sweet, sweet oxygen..."

Wu Fei smirked as he glanced at the panting Duo. He had been fully enjoying the previous sight. "Maybe you'd better let us in on this plan before Heero makes you say a permanent goodbye to your 'sweet oxygen'."

"Okay, okay. Heero, if you asked for the divorce, Milliardo will be even more convinced that you are just using Relena and he'll probably have you killed. But... what if she asked for the divorce?

Heero frowned. "What, so then Milliardo can think that I'm either beating her or that I have a Mistress? No thanks."

Duo sighed. "Let me finish! All you have to do is push Relena to her limits and beyond. Make her hate you – which, judging by her attitude this morning, shouldn't be difficult – and that way you won't have to do anything illegal to get out of the marriage. You can just annoy Relena until she divorces you."

"That just might work," Heero said slowly, his eyes widening. "That will work, I bet! Duo, you're a genius."

"Naturally."

"Feh. For someone who's such a genius, he sure knows how to land us in a heap of trouble."

"I heard that, Chang."

As the group began to devise various plots, Relena pulled back from the doorway and clenched her fists, fuming. She couldn't believe what selfish, arrogant jerks they were being, and she wasn't about to let them get away with it, either. As she stalked back towards her room, she vowed to be the most loyal and lovable wife to Heero Yuy that could exist.

"It's later than I thought. I guess I should check up on Mrs. Yuy," Heero commented, chuckling. He exited the room and turned in the direction of Relena's, whistling. He was looking forward to making Relena regret she had ever married him.

The young CEO entered the room quietly, expecting to see Relena curled up in the bed asleep. Instead, he found his wife sitting on 'their' bed. She had gotten dressed in some clothes she had found in the dresser and brushed her hair. As he approached, she turned to face him.

"Where am I?" asked Relena curiously.

"You're in your new home," replied Heero, inwardly cringing at the cheesy words, but hoping to freak the girl out. He hoped that if Relena knew that, as his wife, she was required to stay in not only his house but also his bed, she would demand a divorce.

Her eyes locked on his. "You mean, we'll be living together?"

Heero brightened, feeling that she was taking the bait. "Of course. You are my wife," he told her smugly, simply waiting to be slapped and then divorced.

"I am so glad that you feel the same way, Heero," she said in a sincere tone.

"Ye – _what_? What do you mean, you're glad I feel the same way?" Heero asked quickly, feeling a bit panicky. This wasn't going the way they had planned!

Relena blushed prettily and lowered her eyes. "Well, all my life, I've always wanted to 'get old' with just one man. I... I promised myself that I would only ever kiss one man, and only sleep with that same man..."

Heero stared at her, mouth open a bit. He was speechless. 'But I'm _not_ that man! Trust me!'

"And... although things didn't go the way I had always planned, you are still that man," Relena continued, sounding as if she had read his mind. "You were the first man I kissed, as well as the first man I had... well..." her cheeks turned crimson, "You know. Also, I married you. So, I've decided that you are the man I will spend my life with. I... I'm just so happy that you feel the same way. Maybe we can make this marriage work out."

By the time Relena's slender arms wrapped around his neck, Heero had managed to pick his jaw up off of the floor. "Uh... yeah..." he mumbled, hurriedly disentangling her arms from his body and backing out of the room. "We'll... work it out..."

"Good plan, Duo!" shouted Heero as he entered the room where his friends were. "She wants to spend the rest of her life with me!"

"Heero, man, chill out. It was only the first try."

"Chill? _You want me to chill out_? Did you not hear what I just said!"

"I heard, I heard," Duo said quickly, "But what I'm saying is that we haven't even brought out the big guns yet. You can't expect her to hate you like that," he snapped his fingers, "She doesn't even know you that well. But after we work on her for a while... She won't _dare_ spend another second of her life with you!"

**Author's Note: **As much as I dislike ending it here, this is where it ends, unfortunately. Next chapter, the big guns make an appearance. I wonder what evil schemes Heero and his minions are hatching? Tune in next time –

**Chibi Heero: **SHUT UP already! You sound like those corny TV narrators for those kid shows!

**Kawaii Authoress: **Well, I have to make sure they come back, don't I? And you aren't exactly the world's best must, you know.

**Chibi Heero: **Why, I oughtta! (stops when he sees the pile of papers titled "Bound By The Drink" laying on the ground with a lit match above them)

**Chibi Heero (grumbling): **I liked it better when you _didn't_ have a fic for me.

**Kawaii Authoress: **Duh. Then I had nothing against you, and you could beat on me all you liked. Well, guys, hope you liked it! Whether you did or didn't, please leave a review and say so. D

**Reply to Reviews:**

Before anything..I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, but I can't take all the credit! I owe it all to my very lenient beta SailorChibi who always toils over my fics so they could be perfect when it gets posted, so you can enjoy it to the fullest...so let's all thank my beta! THANK YOU SAILORCHIBI

**Broken-Memory:** Wow cool name..rest assured i will continue my stories... thanks for liking my story and for the encouragement.

**alelengel:** hey gurl...finally you reviewed one of my stories...glad you like it and hope you keep reviewing my fics...and my OTHER FICS too!

**Chrikaru:** AHHH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Can I get an autograph! I am so honored that you reviewed my fic! faints anyway yeah...after what's about to happen they really will need good lawyers

**gundamgirl818:**i'm sorry for the late update...thanks, it really flatters me when people find my fics funny...i hope you like this one

**Reader X:** Aww thank you, i really hope to see this fic to the end, and same for my other fics...and i hope you received my personal author alert...thanks for leaving your email ad

**cherryheart:** Aww thank you that was soo sweet

**Shenhui:** I'm glad you liked it...we always aim to please

**kchan:** I can so totally relate to you! I haven't watched the movie as well! But i hope mine will still be somewhat different from it.

**babegalanime:** sorry if it wasn't as soon as you might have expected...i was pretty busy

**sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night:**Aww thank you...glad you liked it..hope you're enjoying your sembreak

**biggest anime fan:** You're making me blush! Thank you...but i can't take all credit...my beta worked in on it too...so thank you

**Two-BitGortez:** That's very flattering! Well don't worry there's more to come real soon

**Meline:** THANK YOU! hugs and kisses for laughing that hard...it really flatters me when people find my story funny!

**zoe:** My very first reviewer and you laughed at my fic! Well at how at the story was going anyway...hehehe..thank you so much! i hope you read and review the upcoming chappies.


	3. Bring in the Big Guns

**Please go to my BIO Page for a VERY important author's note, thank you**

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Summer is finally here, and I can finally update my fics since I have more time to myself now.

**Chibi Heero: **Hurry it up we mustn't keep the fans waiting!

**Kawaii Authoress: **You have fans?

**Chibi Heero: **Just get on with it!

**Kawaii Authoress: **Okay! Okay!

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought'

**Chapter 3: Bring in the Big Guns**

'I am in serious trouble.' Was the only thought that came to mind when Heero was faced with the greatest dilemma ever.

He had hoped for a good night's rest, after the things that had happened to him that day he just wanted to forget everything; but how could he forget everything when the one thing he's trying to forget is going to be sleeping in his BED with HIM!

"Heero? Do you just plan on standing there all night or are you going to SLEEP with ME?" Heero's head snapped at that he was sure he noticed that somehow there was some underlying meaning to just what Relena had said, but her innocent look sort of convinced him that is was just his imagination.

"I-I think I'll just take a shower first…"

The moment Heero closed the door, Relena finally released the laughter that she has been holding in when she saw her "husband's" troubled look.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" she squealed before lying in her pillow and waited for him to come out.

Half an hour later, when Heero thought it was finally safe to come out, Heero walked outside wearing his boxer shorts and sporting a very sexy wet look. When he heard the bed's other occupant's even breathing he slowly climbed into the bed, and was surprised when he felt his companion stir and turn towards him pressing her body firmly.

"Mhmm, Heero what took you so long? I almost fell asleep waiting for you." She tightened her embrace and started raining butterfly kisses all over his stunned tan face.

"Relena what are you doing?" He cried trying to pry himself away from the object of his despair.

"What do you think? We're married aren't we?" She asked in her sexiest voice as she advanced towards the retreating form of Heero.

"Yeah but we were drunk!" he replied as he continued to move away from his wife, whom he just realized was wearing a very revealing nightgown.

"So? Then that means that there must've been some physical attraction between us!" she countered as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him there as well, but he moved back again.

"But what about an emotional attraction, don't you want to be doing it with someone you love or something?"

"Oh please you sound like a girl! Now shut up and let's have some fun!" she cried gleefully as she jumped toward him.

"Relena! STOP!" Heero cried at the same time falling of his bed with a loud THUMP with Relena directly on top of him. "Relena please I just really want to sleep right now, okay?"

"Why don't you like me? Am I ugly?"

"No you're not, I'm just tired…I just want to sleep right now."

"Okay…maybe we can do it some other time?"

"Uh- yeah sure." He answered in a nervous manner 'Are virgins this excited after their wedding night?'

Just as Heero's eyelids were getting heavy a rather loud and throaty sound filled the room, immediately he shot up and looked around fear evident in his face, 'Was that a dog?' But he was later relieved to find that it was just his wife…

The problem weighted on him a little later after the realization, 'Crap, she snores…'

He was a light sleeper.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

ZIP! ZIP! ZIP! ZIP!

Two figures on the bed immediately stumbled on each other as they hurried to shut the pathetic alarm clock that wouldn't stop buzzing. Heero was the first to succeed in killing the offending machine, he then carefully manipulated to get out of the other body that was currently clinging on to him like a Koala bear.

He had barely managed walking into the shower room, with his eyes half-open, his wife's snoring had kept him awake for the entire night, and just when he felt sleep settling into his system his blasted alarm clock decided to go off!

The warm water felt soothing to Heero as it showered upon him, relaxing his muscles and slowly lulling him into sleep. Suddenly Heero woke up with a start when he realized that he was drowning in his own shower!

'Crap! This is really killing me! Just one day with her and already I'm prepared to get a divorce!' Heero thought, while lathering his hair with the strawberry-scented shampoo on his shelf.

'Okay Heero think, you can't let her win, so obviously she's not afraid of the thought of living the marriage through… wait a minute!' his eyes snapped open when he noticed the sweet smell of strawberries filling his senses.

"What the- who changed my shampoo? I SMELL LIKE FREAKING STRAWBERRIES!"

"I guess he doesn't like strawberries after all…" Relena just laughed at hearing Heero's outburst. Turning to Heero's walk-in closet she noticed a bluish-grey suit hanging by the door, and an idea popped into her mischievous head.

"My, my, what kind of a wife would I be if I'd let my husband go on a meeting with a wrinkled suit! I better iron this for him!" Hurriedly Relena got up the bed, grabbed Heero's suit that was hanging on the cabinet and headed for the laundry room.

Heero walked out of the shower with a scowl and when he noticed that his suit was missing from the door, it didn't do anything to make him happier, especially when he noticed that Relena was no longer in "their" bed. Heero felt a chill run down his spine at the thought, events from last night flooding his head.

"Aunt Jade! **(1)** Aunt Jade!" Heero called out in a panic, he was walking out in the hallway with only a towel wrapped around his waist, every maid he passes by giving him a sly look. Finally an elder woman walked up to him with a smile.

"What is the matter Heero-sama? Is everything alright?"

"No! Have you seen Relena?"

"Oh, Mrs. Yuy! I just led her to the laundry room she said she found some wrinkles in your suit and she wanted to iron it. What a sweet lady!"

"Yeah, yeah she's sweet…what! You let her iron my suit!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the sound of the scream the two immediately hurried to the laundry room, to find the mistress of the house with a hot steaming iron in one hand and the other was placed over her mouth to cover her scream.

"Goodness child! What happened?" Aunt Jade asked as she walked toward a seemingly frightened Relena, and Heero knew why.

There on the iron board was his favorite suit, burned to a crisp. "MY SUIT! What did you do to my suit!"

"Heero-sama I am ashamed of you, your wife just tried to iron your suit for you and this is the thanks she gets!"

"Aunt Jade my suit was fine without her! And why in the world would I thank her for burning my suit! I was supposed to wear this for my meeting later!" he replied frustration evident in his voice.

"I only wanted to help!" Relena cried defensively, crystalline tears beginning to form at the corners of her blue eyes.

Heero was about to make a retort but received a stern glare from Aunt Jade, with a sigh he walked out and went back to his room and look for a different suit. Missing the slight smile that Relena hid behind her palms still pretending to cry.

SsSsSsSsSsS

"That's it! I am not going to go through with this anymore!" Heero cried the moment he entered his office with his other friends in it, "Trowa draw up the divorce papers, I've only spent one night with her and she's driving me crazy!"

"Woah, Heero…you can't be serious I mean…that was only one night I don't think she could have done that much damage…" Duo replied as he walked up to their enraged boss trying to calm him down.

"Damage? She's done a lot of that, thank you! And I just want her-"

"Do you guys smell something?" Wu Fei asked, sniffing the air.

"THAT'S ME! She changed my shampoo and now I smell like STRAWBERRIES!"

Duo snickered at the thought, "It smells great on you."

"Shut up, Duo!" he replied pushing him away as he started his new habit of pacing.

"I can't take it anymore! She's driving me nuts! First I find out that she SNORES like someone with a nasal problem that I barely got any sleep last night! Second she changed my shampoo, so now I smell like this!" He emphasized with disgust.

"Third she thought that she saw imaginary wrinkles on my suit and took it upon herself to iron it and RUINED my favorite suit! And she's not done yet! I'm sure that when I get home I'll find my mansion burned into ashes! I swear she'll do it!"

"Are you saying that she's doing these things to you on purpose?" Wu Fei asked a bit alarmed.

"Yes! I mean there's no way that all of this could be a coincidence! I'm telling you she's plotting against me!"

"Heero don't you think you're being paranoid?" Trowa retorted trying to calm their boss, "It's almost as if you're saying that she knows about our plan."

"Yeah buddy, you know you should just calm down. In my opinion I think she just…well maybe she's just trying to be a good wife." Duo stated.

"Good wife? I can overlook the snoring, but what about the shampoo and my burned suit?"

"Maybe she just likes strawberries, and for your suit, I'm sure she just wanted it to look presentable." Wu Fei remarked.

"But there was nothing wrong with my suit! I'm telling you guys, she knows about the plan and now she's doing these things to get on my nerves, and it's WORKING!"

"She's just feeling nervous; I mean I remember when Hilde and I first started living together… I got home from work and I find every single thing in our house was broken- I learned later on that she had planned to clean the entire house just to make me proud but she was just too nervous and she was a little bit new to my house and she didn't know where to find things so she ended up breaking everything."

Heero was not comforted by the story, "So you're saying that when I get home I really might find everything in my house to be broken?"

"What I meant is that she just wants to make a good impression to you as a wife, but because she's new to these things and since she knows nothing about your house tendency is she makes mistakes. It's completely natural."

"As crazy as it may sounds I think Duo's right. And we can also use this as an advantage, if she wants to serve you, I think you should let her."

"What are you saying Wu Fei?"

"I think you should treat her like a slave, but not too much, just enough to drive her crazy. If she wants to serve you like a good wife, then let her."

"I like it! I think you're right Wu Fei!"

"Wu Fei, since when did you start thinking like Duo?" Trowa interrupted "Anyway now that everything seems to be sorted out can we get down to business? I've just received a call from Quatre and he tells me that everything went smoothly with OZ…"

SsSsSsSsSsS

"You did what?" Milliardo asked, shock evident in his voice before booming in laughter. He had to admit he was a little worried about his sister at first, but with her report he could tell that she was doing just fine.

He was right now in his office, his little sister sitting across his desk, with a triumphant smirk on hr lips.

"I seemed to have done well in training you! I am so proud!"

"Serves him right! Now we'll see who'll come first and beg for a divorce…"

"And if he caves in first, he'll just have to suffer my wrath."

People may have been wrong when they thought that Relena was the sweet girl they have branded her to be, her angelic look after all was just a façade. Like her brother, she also had a mischievous side and the two of them have always been partners-in-crime.

And right now, just like Heero and his friends were plotting against them, Milliardo and Relena have also hatched their newly planned scheme.

"Anyway onii-sama, I have to get home early if I want to cook a good dinner for my HUSBAND." She winked and walked out of the door with an evil glint in her eye.

Milliardo just sighed, in honesty even he was afraid of his sister she was evil in ways that he could never surpass. And that glint in her eye brought back memories that made a shiver run up his spine. "I really pity you Heero Yuy…"

SsSsSsSsSsS

Heero sat on the table with a smirk on his face as he waited for his beloved wife to come home. Waiting patiently, he later heard a car drive into their garage, as each second passes he jut couldn't help but be excited.

'I can't wait to see her face when she sees this!'

"I'm home!" she cried cheerfully as she looked around the mansion, "Aunt Jade?" she echoed when she noticed that no one came to greet her…

"I wonder everyone is…" she wondered as she checked the dining area only to find Heero sitting on the other end of the long table, a table which she noticed had a lot of food on it.

"I decided to give everyone a week off…" he answered, "This way, we have the house ALL to ourselves." He continued with a seductive tone.

"I even made us dinner!"

"Heero you shouldn't have! I wanted to make us dinner…besides what is it?" she asked noticing that the food seemed so unfamiliar from what she ate in her own mansion.

"Well this one over here is horse liver, they say it's very good. Oh and that green one there is bitter gourd, lots of vitamins…and the bowl over there is filled with chicken heart and for dessert we have pickled prunes."

Relena could barely contain her disgust as Heero told her the food that he prepared…they were even worse than what she had planned!

"Wow…sounds delicious…" she tried to compliment at the same time trying to keep herself from vomiting.

"Yeah…they're my favorite! Well what are you waiting for? Let's dig in!" Heero cried before putting all the different food on his plate, which he ate with gusto.

"Uhm…ulk…I'm not that hungry…and I'm a little bit tired…I should…go to bed…" she muttered trying her best not to throw up after seeing Heero eat all those disgusting food!

"Nonsense! I bet you must be hungry, here try this!" Heero stuffed a chunk of horse liver into her not so pliant mouth and smiled waiting for her reaction.

Relena on the other end, had all her hair standing on end the moment she tasted the food, but she needed to keep her show, forcing herself to chew and smile and make delicious sounds. "Mmm…so good…but…I really am full…I'll go…bye…"

Once out of sight she hurried to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

Heero just smiled as he ate another piece of liver meat.

Meanwhile in the other room…

Three men hovered around a small TV which showed them the events in the dining area

"I really don't know how Heero can eat that stuff!" Duo commented as the three off them rushed to the bathroom and throw up.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please don't forget to leave a nice review. And yeah I updated this to let people know that I will still be continuing my fic, though it might be very slow because I will be very busy in college.

I wonder what Heero and Relena will come up with next? Well tune in next time!

She's not really his aunt, it's just that they've been working for his family for a long time that she's somewhat part of the family. She's the one who manages the whole household, kinda like a female butler.

Just for the record Heero still has no idea that Relena overheard them talking, he just thinks that somehow Relena had the same idea as he did.


	4. Round 2: A Little Twist of Events

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, that even my Author's Note had to be updated...this still is un-beta-ed my beta is busy with work and since it was my birthday yesterday i thought I could just you know upload it for your sake. So forgive the grammar errors, this chapter will be really long and i'll be giving my replies to the prev and this new chapter's review in a few days thanks...

Wow! I haven't updated this fic for apparently a year!

**Chibi Heero:** Now you know why I've been so depressed in your other fics lately…you've been neglecting me as if I-I-I'm no longer important to you! Wah

**Kawaii Authoress: **Suma, suma…don't worry, I'm writing your fic now, and I promise to stick with my regular process of updating fics. Now shall we go?

**Chibi Heero (sniffing): **W-where?

**Kawaii Authoress (reaching out her hand towards the crying chibi): **To writing your next chapter!

**Legend: **"speech" 'thought'

**Lexicon:**

**Chapter 4: Round Two: A Little Twist of Events**

Relena scowled as she got in the bed, "Okay, I have to admit Heero might have won that one…but it's not over yet."

In fact it was far from over, Heero had the dining room covered and who knew what else, but when it came to the bedroom Relena was the supreme champion. And as she heard the door squeak open a smirk crossed her lips, 'It's payback time sweetie.'

Heero was tired but the look on his wife's face earlier had somehow eased all the tension from that day. 'Ah, sweet revenge.'

Once again, all was right in the world, and Heero felt that he had earned himself a well deserved sleep. 'But not before a nice hot shower.' He thought to himself, grinning.

Practicing his second new habit, Heero started removing articles of clothing as he lazily walked towards his bathroom. Normally Heero never bothered to shower at night; he was usually too tired from work that he only had enough strength to crawl into bed before sleep would just overtake him. That is if he wasn't staying up to work.

As the hot droplets met his bronzed skin, Heero started feeling more and more relaxed, he felt as if his muscles were being massaged. Ever since he got married –which was just two days ago- the hot shower has become his sanctuary, a place where he can run to whenever Relena tries to come onto him at night.

Okay so maybe it's only happened once, but he had the feeling it will keep on going on like that. 'That woman is a lioness in bed…' he sighed.

He couldn't blame Relena though; he had been known to turn good girls…wild. But there was a big difference among those other girls and with Relena. And it just so happened to be the fact that he was enjoying it, Relena was just so tempting, and he was a guy! Do the math! He knew that if she kept it up he might not be able to hold himself back and he knew full well that he needed to overcome it! If he was going to divorce her, he needs to make sure that he doesn't need to support anyone financially, like a child?

Somehow thinking of Relena had brought back all the tension in his muscles and the hot shower was losing its effect, 'Heero stop thinking about her! Just relax!' he scolded himself.

Closing his eyes he decided to start thinking happy thoughts. But it wasn't possible when he sensed another presence in the bathroom and he was sure that this other presence was up to no good.

"Don't even think about it."

Relena's hand stopped mid-way to the toilet's lever; she had planned to flush the toilet while her beloved was enjoying his hot shower. 'Crap he's good.'

The shower door opened to reveal Heero wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a smug smirk on his face. Relena badly wanted to wipe that smirk off his face for him, but somehow she couldn't keep her eyes leveled towards his gaze, she just can't seem to stop herself from looking down.

'Darn it Relena! Look up! Look up!'

Oh but it was so hard, considering she had never seen Heero like that before, said eye candy was currently standing with droplets of water rolling down his toned body. Unconsciously biting her lip, Relena allowed her eyes to take in the sight, she watched his strong muscular arms cross over his nicely toned chest and don't even get me started with those abs!

"See anything you like?" his voice hinting seduction, after all a little playful teasing won't hurt right? It just seemed like the right thing to say, with Relena eyeing him and all.

'Crap! You shouldn't have looked!' Relena scolded herself as she tried to think of an answer-slash-excuse or at least something that will give the ball into her hands. She needed to win this!

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind and a smirk crossed her lips that will rival Heero's and a twinkle in her eyes that somehow made Heero take a step back.

"Actually…" she replied with a soft husky voice as she stepped closer to him, her one foot inside the shower room and the other kept her firm out of it. 'This is my game Heero.'

Though she was completely aware that it was a dangerous game she was playing, after all when it comes to teasing a guy the outcome is usually unpredictable and Relena wasn't really hoping for it to end in the bed. But somehow she trusted that Heero would never do something like that, he respected her. And she used that to her advantage.

Slowly she traced the outline of Heero's face, then carefully moving lower towards his chest, making light circles beneath his collarbone. The sensation was pure torture for the CEO he could feel her finger as it traced circles on his chest almost like a feather was used to tickle his skin, and felt it leave burning trail afterwards.

For a moment Heero almost felt like succumbing to the pleasure and reacting according to his instincts, but he instantly inwardly slapped himself for thinking such! 'Focus Heero! Focus! Mind over libido!'

"O-oh really? W-what's that?" he asked his voice hoarse and his throat dry. Somehow he found it really hard to swallow let alone breathe!

"This." she whispered making sure to press her lips just somewhere beneath his neck, as her breath ghosted over his heated skin the finger that was tracing circles on his chest continued downwards, placing her hand over the knot that kept the towel in its place.

Heero gulped. This was not good, he didn't want to do anything to Relena but he couldn't resist it was too tempting to just give in to his manly instincts, to hold her, to kiss her, to have his way with her. 'No, Relena deserves better…'

"I-is this…what you really want?"

Relena stopped her actions as she stared into Heero's serious Prussian blue eyes "What do you mean? O-of course! Why wouldn't I want to do this with my husband? I-"

"Relena…" he interrupted, stopping her babbling in the process as he removed her from him and took a step back. Slowly he tipped her chin so they were looking eye-to-eye, Ocean blue locked onto Prussian blue eyes.

"Is this okay for you? That you do this with someone you don't really love? Let's face it Relena, do you think that a physical attraction is already good enough?

It-this is more than just about physical attraction, I believe that the act should be done in marriage, and though we are married…we didn't actually get married out of love. Call me corny, but this isn't something I can do to you. You deserve something-someone better, you deserve to do this with someone you truly trust, someone you truly love and loves you back."

What happened next surprised the both of them. Well maybe only Heero, he didn't expect to see tears run down her pale cheeks as she lowered her head and answered. 'Is she crying?'

"I guess it means…that you don't love me back." And with those parting words, Relena took her leave.

Once in bed, Relena felt a smile crawl onto her lips, 'Just as I expected of Heero… He really is a gentleman.'

--------

"Heero." Duo called out not looking up from his computer.

No answer.

"Heero." He called out once again as he reached for the papers on his table.

Scratching sounds could be heard.

"Heero."

Clicking sounds were now echoing in the office.

"Heero for the last time will you please STOP!" Duo cried out as he removed his eye glasses and glared at his boss.

Heero promptly stopped his pacing and turned to his assistant who was busy with checking their stock records. "Stop? You want me to stop? Duo! I think she loves me!"

"Oh Heero don't you think you're just…um…well overreacting?" he suggested as he returned to his work.

Frustrated the CEO walked towards his best friend's desk, and turned his chair so that he would face him. "Overreacting? Ever since after our wedding she said she wanted to make this MARRIAGE work out! Then last night she cries herself to sleep when she realized that I don't love her! Duo! I really think she's serious about it! About us! I think that maybe she's fallen for me!"

"See now that's what doesn't add up, how can she love you? She barely knows anything about you, all she knows is that you love to eat those disgusting delicacies and that you hate people ironing your suit to a crisp!"

"So what are you trying to say?" Heero asked releasing his grip on the chair as he returned to his desk.

"I'm not trying to say anything, buddy. Just that maybe you're overreacting…"

"But she cried herself to sleep…"

The two remained silent after that, trying to think of an answer to Heero's predicament. Duo's argument made complete sense to Heero, and now that he thought of it, all of Relena's actions just seemed…out of place.

"D-do you think that maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's the only one who's trying to work on our marriage? Maybe she cried because she thinks she's all alone on this…"

Duo just shrugged as he returned to his computer, "Well whatever it is…you really shouldn't try to let it get the better of you, remember you need to stay focused."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the plan." Heero answered as an evil smirk found its way to his lips.

"Anyway Heero, I suggest you check out those folders on your desk, they'll help take your mind off your marriage." With a sigh the handsome brunette nodded and proceeded to return to his work that has been piling up recently ever since his _marital problems._

The two continued to work in professional silence, meaning only the sound of even breathing, paper shuffling and clicking of keyboards could be heard, nothing else could get their attention, well unless of course it was important news that concerned the company. But if it wasn't about the company, they wouldn't have cared if an employee was bleeding to death right in the middle of the room.

"Heero we have another problem!" Quatre proclaimed as he entered the office, worry etched on his handsome features and the graveness of the situation could be heard from his voice. Heero and Duo both looked up from what they were doing and were shocked to see the normally composed and smiling Quatre looking like a mess!

Quatre's hair was sticking out in all places, his tie was partially loosened, a few buttons on his suit were undone and a crease mark was imprinted on his cheek obviously from sleeping on the plane, but that wasn't all- they also noticed his short rasped breathing. He was clearly out of breath probably from running all the way from the airport to AC's building.

'This new must be big!' Duo thought as he stared at Quatre then back at Heero, they were now both mirroring each other's grave expression.

His entire appearance and the manner of his entrance however was enough to get the attention of the two brunettes. The three were silent, the tension in the air was too thick, the expression on Quatre's face somehow made them know that the situation was serious. Duo decided to break the ice, hoping that the meeting with OZ turned out nicely and that they had not lost a business partner.

"Quatre, welcome back! So how was your trip? What did OZ say?"

Quatre smiled as he combed his fingers through his blonde locks, and fixed his rumpled suit. "Oh! OZ went well, their market is better than ever and they have agreed to renew their contract, but that is not the problem."

The two brunettes looked at each other; Heero then gestured for the blonde to take a seat and maybe catch his breath. Once Quatre was completely settled, Heero and Duo gave him a questioning look, they needed to know what the problem was.

"I just received a call from Milliardo, he said he wanted to have a meeting to discuss the details of the merger."

The employees of AC were enjoying a normal day at work, they were all busy with paperwork, going from one place to another, some were enjoying their coffee break, others were dosing off and a few others were looking outside admiring the beautiful weather. Yup it was just another ordinary day here in AC, until…

"MERGER?!"

The voice echoed through the entire building, shaking its very foundations, and those who heard it quaked in fear. All the neat paper work were scattered on the floor, those who were going around found themselves ON the floor, the unfortunate ones to have their coffee break had coffee on them and not in them, those who were asleep seemed to have a nightmare that woke them, those other few who were looking out the window had their sightseeing cut off when the sound had somewhat activated the blinds- and they were left to admire the beautiful plaid color of the material instead.

Oh well it was almost a normal day.

------

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Relena currently found herself on top of the stairway where she could see practically the entire mansion in shambles, a note in one hand and the other on her hips.

Before all this, Relena had woken up to find that Heero had left her a tray of delicious breakfast in their room, he was kind enough to cook for her some bacons, pancakes, bagels, toast and a nice hot coffee to start her day.

He even placed a solitary rose on the tray and a note which she decided to read after eating her delicious breakfast. After all she was hungry for skipping dinner the other night.

Once full and completely satisfied, Relena decided that it was probably time to read the note. 'He's probably going to apologize for what he did last night…'

Relena chuckled as she remembered the expression on his face after he saw her cry, in fact Heero felt so bad he slept in the other room! "He truly is such a gentleman!"

"But I won't let him off the hook that easily!" She said to no one in particular as she opened the note and started to read, "If he thinks that a simple apology note would do, well he's got another thing coming! I'll only forgive him if he takes me to- HE WANTS ME TO WHAT!"

Thus bringing us back to Relena's situation, she was currently on the stairway, her hair tied up, she had donned an apron and rubber gloves, beside her were cleaning materials that she would need for the task at hand. Relena once again read the note, hoping against all odds that she had somehow misunderstood it. But she didn't, there written in plain script were simple words that cannot be misunderstood.

_Relena,_

_As you know I have given the workers a little break, so if you don't mind could you please clean the house before I get home and make sure that you'll prepare dinner I'm having some friends over. See you at eight!_

_Love,_

_Heero_

_P.S. The list of chores that you'll need to do is by the refrigerator, have fun, I know you'll do a great job! Don't worry it's not much._

Of course Relena knew that this was just another one of Heero's plan to get her annoyed, and it was working! Sure she could just neglect cleaning the house, or maybe she could make an even bigger mess saying that she tried, but the problem was that he was going to have friends over!

Had it been only him that would come home that night it would be okay to leave the mansion as it was, but she didn't want other people to see all this mess! Her reputation as the mistress of the house was at hand!

As it seemed Heero had found her weakness and that was her pride, and she would never, ever, EVER let anyone make her look bad! So now the happy couple was even! Or maybe not…

"Oooohhh, Heero…someday, somehow I'm going to make you pay!" She promised -each word she pronounced was dripping with venom- as she grabbed the very long list of chores on the refrigerator. 'Not much, huh?'

_Clean the bedrooms- change the bed sheets and curtains and vacuum the rugs, _

_Dust the furniture_

_Polish the silverware_

_Clean the windows_

_Remove all the dirt on the kitchen and on the sink- wash the dishes as well_

_Wash my clothes- all of them should be handwashed! And don't ruin any of my suits!_

_Iron them- I'm warning you, be careful not to ruin my suits!_

_Shine my shoes_

_Sweep, mop and polish the floor_

_Wash the cars- wash only the 5 cars in the first row_

_Oil the jet skis_

_Dust the library_

_Clean the entertainment room_

_Change the flowers_

_Prune the plants in the garden_

_Put fertilizer in the plants in my home office_

_Clean the 21 bathrooms of the mansion- make sure you clean the toilets properly_

"This house has TWENTY-ONE bathrooms! What does he need twenty-one bathrooms for?!"

-------

"Merger! I never mentioned I wanted to have a merger! And what ever made him think I'd want to have a merger with him!" Heero demanded slamming on his desk, he already had enough trouble as it is, and now he had another one that affects his company!

"Well according to Milliardo, your marriage with his sister was a bridge to unite your two companies." Quatre answered, not at all fazed by Heero's anger. Just like Duo he had been with Heero through a lot of things, and had seen Heero all of Heero's mood swings and survived them all, he was pretty sure he could survive this one.

"Maybe he got the idea from those newspapers, ever since you got married; there has been a lot of rumor that your marriage was to symbolize the merger." Duo also supplied.

"What? How come you never told me this before?!"

"Look Heero," Quatre interrupted saving his friend's ass, "What's important right now is the fact that Milliardo wants to have a merger and he has arranged a meeting with us at 5pm to discuss about it."

Plopping himself back to his seat, Heero massaged the bridge of his nose, hoping to alleviate the oncoming headache. With all his marital problems, which was unknowingly marrying and trying to drive away Relena, he really didn't need anything to go wrong with his company. And a merger with their rival company was exactly what he didn't need!

AC was his baby, when his father had passed it onto him AC was nothing, but the moment AC was handed to him; he began making drastic changes, taking so many risks that would have given an adrenaline junkie a heart attack. He fired and hired people, he destroyed and made partnerships, he had been through a lot and he has done so many things for his baby! And it all worked out, now AC is one of the biggest companies in all of Japan –and in the world- it was his blood, sweat and tears!

His very life was in AC and there was absolutely no way, NO FRIGGIN' WAY, that he would share control! He watched AC grow, fall, crash, got up again and rise and he planned to keep it on top for a very long time!

And now his baby was being threatened once again, and this time it was because he got too drunk on his birthday and somehow ended up marrying the sister of the one guy he considered annoying enough to be his rival. He needed to do something to save his baby!

"Quatre contact Milliardo, ask him if we can reschedule the meeting 'til 7 o' clock.**"**

"W-What?! You mean you're interested to have a merger with him!"

"Duo, don't you know Heero by now?" Quatre chuckled; he had been silent all 0throughout- watching Heero contemplate the situation and judging by the twinkle in his eye he was sure that Heero had a plan. "I'm sure that Heero has a plan."

"Right, invite him to a little dinner at my place- tell him that we can discuss about the merger there. You know for a- friendlier environment, and I'm sure that Relena would just love to see her older brother. And I, I'm going to make a phone call to my lovely wife."

Meanwhile, said lovely wife was busy putting natural fertilizer on Heero's plants, "Ugh! What is wrong with that guy, what's with his obsession over his plants and NATURAL fertilizer?" Relena muttered as she messily stuffed more manure into Heero's plant making sure to drop some on his desk and some inconspicuously important papers.

Of course just because she had to do a great job at cleaning, doesn't mean she can't give Heero a little souvenir of what she's done for the day, right? Besides she was sure only Heero would see her little present.

While happily doing her chores, and silently thinking of ways to avenge herself, the phone in the mansion. Using her elbow Relena pressed the speaker button on the desk phone.

"Hello this is Relena Yuy."

Heero cringed at the name. "Hey Relena, how you're doing?"

"Oh hi sweetie! I'm great actually, I'm just finishing up with the cleaning I was just about to start cooking dinner." Relena answered, _accidentally _dropping a few more globs of manure on the oak desk.

"Great, just wanted to tell you to cook dinner for us thirteen, by the way your brother's coming."

Relena stopped dumping the manure, feeling a bit wary from the new information about the added guest on her list. "My brother? Why?" she asked, her eyes squinting.

"Oh, we're just going to have a little discussion. Anyway I have to go, we'll be back at seven. Have fun!" Heero dismissed, shrugging his shoulders even though Relene couldn't see.

"Okay honey, you too, love you!" she answered, playing along.

Heero cringed again as he dropped the phone. Relena smiled on the other end, she knew she got Heero with her good-bye. But that smile didn't last so long when she recalled her husband's words…

'Now why would he invite Milliardo for dinner tonight?'

"_Yes Jerry, proving the rumors to be correct, Milliardo the CEO of the Zechs Merquise company has expressed his interest to have a merger with AC- since relations with the two families have been going great ever since the marriage of Heero Yuy to Relena Peacecraft."_

"I see." Relena raised an eyebrow with the new discovery she knew that her brother was up to something and she also knew that Heero also had something to counter it. But she didn't like the idea of her brother interfering with her plans. Not one bit.

Coldy she removed the gloves and plopped them angrily in one of the drawers in Heero's desk she grabs the cordless phone and punched the number to her brother's office angrily.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Milliardo Peacecraft."

"I can't believe you proposed a merger! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Calm down Relena, I'm trying to help you! Obviously Heero wouldn't want to have a merger so I'm sure that he'll have to divorce you right away if he doesn't want that to happen!"

"That's not the case, first of all Heero will not fall for it! I'm sure he'll find a way to get out of your merger and second don't you dare fight my battle!" Relena screamed, she could feel the phone breaking from her grip, but she didn't care, she needed to vent.

"Relena, listen to me…the plan's going to work okay?" her brother chuckled.

"No you listen to me! Heero is much better than that- I can't believe you tried to manipulate him by using his company! That's low…even for you!"

"That's because I don't want you to be married with him any longer! What if something happens? What if- what if-"

"Heero would never do anything like that!"

"It wasn't Heero I was worried about." He answered with a cold and serious tone.

SLAM!

Milliardo sighed when he heard the dial tone on the other end of the phone, he knew it insulted Relena but could you blame him if he wanted his sister out of that whacked marriage before it was too late?

"Excuse me sir?" A voice called out from behind, Milliardo simply signaled his secretary to go on. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Sir? Mr. Winner has suggested that you move the meeting with them to a dinner meeting at Mr. Yuy's place tonight at 7 o' clock, is that all right?"

The news was enough to get him to sit straight and look at his secretary, "A dinner?"

The woman nodded. "Yes sir, he says that he'd send for one of his limos to pick you up from your place at 6:30 and he also requested that you bring your wife and son along."

"Is that so? Very well, I accept." With that he dismissed the woman, and returned to his musings. 'Just what are you up to Heero Yuy…Are you really as good as Relena says?'

**Author's Note: **Oooooooooohhhhhh! That's pretty long! Anyway things are getting hotter; please feel free to tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned and let's see how the dinner will go on.

**AC- **A special note, for the readers who have been with us since the beginning I've changed the name of the company from Automobile Company to Arashi Company (hears sounds of "Thank God!" from the readers) which happens to be a mobile company. So if you see typos about this, please inform me immediately. And also I don't exactly know how to run a company and I especially have no idea how to run a mobile company so please forgive me.


	5. A Truce is Not Surrender

**Author's Note:** Despite the very long time it took to be uploaded, this is in fact a RUSHED chapter…because it went through more than FIVE revisions until I was satisfied.

So SORRY if it sucked…this was the best I could come up with.

But I still hope you like it.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 5: A Truce is Not Surrender**

Relena slammed the handset down; her brother's last reply had really annoyed her.

It wasn't Heero I was worried about.

And she knew exactly what he meant; just because she had this one little crush on the guy when she had been seven doesn't mean she should be judged like that. She was seven! Having a crush was very normal, especially with what happened in their first encounter. She was sure Heero would have probably forgotten it by now, but she still remembered it. It was the very first time she felt her heart jump like it had.

She was only seven years old, and her parents were hosting a party that she was not allowed to attend to because it was a "Grown-up Party". But that night, Relena had decided to disobey her father just once so she could catch a glimpse of the party. On her way there-

'Crap, I haven't got time for this. I need to clean this all up! And order some food!'

She may have done some of the chores listed, but she only did them as messily as possible so she could get back at Heero for making her do chores and give him her saddest smile possible and say in the cutest, sorriest face she could muster, 'I'm sorry, I tried my best. ' But now that plan had gone out the window, because Heero wasn't just having his friends over, but Milliardo and Noin were going to come over as well.

She may not like Heero Yuy, but right now, they both have a common enemy. And she doesn't want people to think that she's incapable of keeping their house in order. If she was going to impress them, then she was going to this the right way, as a proper "Lady of the House". Making the proper phone calls the cleaning crew and caterers arrived at the mansion half an hour later.

'After all, a Yuy never loses.'

Yes, surprising as it seems, Relena had acknowledged herself as a Yuy, because when you're at war then you're definitely not a Peacecraft. Especially, if that name was going to go down tonight!

Heero had returned early to check the damages, he had been a bit wary to make Relena do all the chores for he was sure the girl has never held a sponge in her entire life. But he had only given her chores because wanted to push her away. However, it seems that his tactic was off-timed and now he was dreading to see the damage.

So there he was standing at the doorway; telling himself that the sooner he opens the door, the sooner the damages can be fixed. Taking another deep breath he pushed open the doors and was surprised to find the house clean, and he could smell something delicious being cooked.

He immediately walked to the kitchen to confirm his suspicions, Relena was cooking dinner!

'She can cook?!' All of a sudden, a sense of relief washed over Heero's features, and was happy to know that the house was still in one piece and that dinner was on the way without hassle. It seemed that Relena had a good handle on things. He shouldn't have had underestimated her.

Relena smiled at the look Heero had when he saw her "cooking", actually she was just heating up the dinner, but Heero didn't need to know that. "Sweetie! Welcome home! I hope you like pasta!"

"Yes, yes I do. Listen, why don't I finish up here and you get dressed? Okay?"

"Okay sweetie."

Just as she was about to head upstairs, Heero grabs her by the waist and captures her lips into a brief but hot kiss. "And I want you to wear this."

He handed Relena a shopping bag he got, as he carefully led her out the kitchen.

Needless to say, the kiss had surprised her, wasn't it his intention to push her away? But the moment she saw the dress he wanted her to wear, she realized the purpose of the kiss and of Heero's plans, and she silently promised to help him.

Half an hour later Heero's business associates and friends had arrived. Both the master and the mistress of the house welcomed them warmly. Duo entered with an arm around with his four-year girlfriend, Hilde. And always the charmer that he is had placed a gentle kiss on the Mrs. Yuy's knuckles after complimenting her on her lovely appearance.

Wu Fei and Trowa had arrived next, the both of them foregoing their business suits for something a little more fitting for tonight's gathering. Wu Fei had chosen to wear his formal white Chinese top with white slacks, while Trowa had worn a black fitted turtleneck sweater under a brown overcoat.

Behind them were Quatre and his lovely wife Dorothy, taking Relena's palm in his he lightly kisses her knuckles. "I do believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. I am Quatre, and this is my wife-"

"Dorothy Catalonia-Winner." His wife finished offering a sly smile at the couple, slowly she approaches both and gives the couple a kiss on both cheeks. "It's nice to know that Heero here has finally found someone to settle down with despite the circumstances…" she told them both as she moved to kiss Heero who simply smiled as he accepted a kiss on his cheek from the other blonde. He never really liked the girl, she was tricky, calculating and manipulative, but Quatre loved her greatly and Quatre is one of his closest friends.

Everyone were currently waiting by the receiving area, drinking champagne as the waited for the arrival of the Peacecraft family. The men grouped together but not really talking as they waited for the Guests of Honor. They were all unsure on what to do—actually they were all unsure on what Heero had planned for inviting the couple, while Heero was unsure on what Relena had in mind and how it might affect his plans. But somehow, through an unspoken agreement, he was sure that Relena was going to help him exact his revenge and gain the upper hand against Milliardo.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've always wondered what kind of woman will catch Heero's attention, he's not exactly the apple of the eye of most people-"

"Come now, Hilde. You and I both know that they weren't married out of love, their marriage was merely a product of alcohol and stupidity."

"That may be the case, but I stayed in this marriage of my own free will, I believe that with love, Heero and I can work it out." Relena answered her eyes meeting Dorothy's equally intimidating ones. She knew she sounded cheesy, but she still had to keep up with her act.

"The whole notion of marrying out of love is sickening, it's fanatical at best. Take Hilde here for example."

"I'm not married." She countered as she tried to maintain her poise, it wouldn't do her much good to lose to one of Dorothy's games.

"Exactly. In the business world, people don't marry the ones they love, they marry those who will bring them more profit, more credentials. Love was never a factor before, and it never will. Marriage is a business transaction." And with those words she left to join her husband who was admiring a painting.

"Is she always such a-"

"Bitch? Yes." Hilde answered, she had known and had forced herself to bear with Dorothy ever since she got married to Quatre last year, but she could just never bring herself to befriend the girl.

"Don't believer her," Duo chuckled as he interrupted the two, "She's really a nice girl, and despite her words earlier—Dorothy had actually married out of love."

"I have to say I doubt that, after all Quatre is a very successful businessman and very rich…" Relena answered as she watched Dorothy lean into her husband's embrace as they admired more paintings in the room.

"She was supposed to marry a duke; instead she chose to marry Quatre out of her love for him and was later disowned. She only talks that way due to many years of being raised like that."

"I still hate her, I mean did you know what she said to us?" Hilde answered, but Relena chose to watch the couple in a loving embrace-- and was surprised to find a genuine smile on Dorothy's lips as she talked with her husband.

That little piece of information made her feel somewhat happy for the two, at least they were happily married. It seems she's still used to showing the façade that her family has instilled on her in her youth, but seeing the way she looked at Quatre it was obvious that her masks and shields were lowered.

"Well, she loves Quatre, but it doesn't mean that she has to like us, but please just try and be nice. I'm sure she'll change." Despite her skepticism, Hilde nodded and gave Duo a quick peck.

At the exact time the Peacecrafts were already at the door, everyone stopped what they were doing, all of them with one thought in mind.

'Show time.'

Milliardo and Noin Peacecraft awaited their hosts to welcome them in and were not left waiting for so long as the door opened to reveal the still newly-wed couple. Heero opted to wear his business suit without his tie and leaving the top buttons of the polo undone, after all he didn't want to wear something too eye-catching that was what Relena was there for.

And Relena Yuy, did NOT disappoint, as she proudly wore the red short silk dress that her loving husband had bought for her. The tube dress ended just a few inches beneath her buttock, and though it was a tube, the designer had cut the neckline real low in the middle to show off the cleavage of the wearer.

The dress would probably make any woman look like a slut, but somehow Relena had managed to make it look sophisticated, but it still revealed way too much for Milliardo's liking which he voiced out. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Milliardo surely you know what a dress looks like." She answered before giving a kiss to both their guests.

"That's not a dress! Go up and change, I don't like it."

"But Heero likes it. He was the one who actually bought it." At this she wrap her arms around Heero's wait ignoring the glare being sent by her brother to her husband.

Heero simply gave Milliardo his very own Death Glare™, he would not be defeated in his own home. "She's my wife; she's allowed to wear whatever she wants to wear. And I like seeing her in it."

Yuys: 1 Peacecrafts: 0

"Well, why don't we all go in, I'm sure you must be hungry, I prepared a few-" her voice was simply droned out by the two late-comers when faced with Relena's apparently low-back cut of the dress. Relena could only smile at the reaction that she didn't need to see.

"Mommy, I wanna go home!" and that small whine had stopped every single adult in their tracks.

Enter Julian Peacecraft, son of both Milliardo and Noin Peacecraft, six-years-old, dark blue hair and green eyes, he was wearing a plain white short-sleeved polo and a short blue jumper held up with suspenders. This was Milliardo's pride and joy and tonight he was their special weapon.

Yuys: 1 Peacecrafts: 1

Judging from the reaction of their hosts Milliardo was sure that at the end of the evening he would come out as the victor. Julian looked at the people inside thee mansion, and was filled with slight joy at the sight of his aunt. But he frowned at her dress with distaste,

"Auntie Lena, why are you wearing a bathing suit in front of so many people? It's not proper."

Yuys: 0 Peacecrafts: 2

--OoOoO--

"But mommy, it looks weird! I thought spaghetti was red!" Julian whined at his plate of ravioli, he was told that it was a party so how come there were no pizzas? "And it's got vegetables."

Noin admonished her son, while Milliardo noted to himself to buy that toy his son has been begging for.

Yuy: 0 Peacecrafts: 3

"I'm very sorry, Julian. Had I known that you were going to come, I would have prepared some spaghetti instead." Relena, who was coming down from the bedroom after changing to a much more appropriate clothing for Julian's sake, apologized, "But your father didn't have enough manners to inform us."

Milliardo simply ignored the glare, and took a sip of wine before answering, "I didn't need to, your husband invited my family to dinner, and I believe that Julian is part of my family, is he not?"

Relena needed to think quickly, or else Milliardo might succeed with his plans after all! She had been rather annoyed at the fact that her own brother could stoop so low as to use his only son to get what he wanted! But then again, when you're at war, there is no such thing as stooping too low.

"I'm sorry Julian, but if you can finish your dinner and eat the vegetables I promise to give you three scoops of ice cream later." Heero offered with a strained smile towards the boy.

The offer was enough to encourage the boy to keep on eating without any further complaints, he didn't care if Heero's smile was fake or genuine, he was still going to get more ice cream in one night than what he usually got in a week! Ignoring the frustration that crossed his father's face and the smug smile that was later plastered on the Heero's face, Julian ate the pasta happily thinking to himself that it wasn't so bad after all.

'It's not going to be easy to put him to bed tonight…' Was the only thought that crossed the minds of everyone in the room and they all agreed in their mental tally sheet that Heero deserved a point for thinking of a plan that will still affect the Peacecrafts once they've left and another point for using the enemy's weapon against them.

"So, Milliardo, please tell me again about this interest of yours to have a merger with my company. And what made you think that I want to have a merger with your company?"

Milliardo paused at his eating, as it seemed that Heero was not going to wait any longer to discuss business.

"Since it is natural that most marriages between two important figures from different companies are used as merger, then I propose that your marriage with my sister be considered as your means to merge with my company."

"Yes, but only if the merger was decided upon before the marriage and not after, and especially not without talking to my lawyer or any of the representatives of my board of executives."

"Well Heero, I only told them I was interested because of the wonderful relationship between you and my sister."

And to prove her brother's point and spite him, Relena leaned over to give a long languid kiss on the lips of one Heero Yuy.

"Eeewww…cooties."

Heero simply chuckled as he parted, thoroughly enjoying his wife's kiss, 'She's really learning.'

"Sorry you had to see that kiddo." Heero answered, winking at the boy.

"That's okay, at least you don't do it like Momsy and Poopsy do…it's really eeewwwer because they make weird sounds."

Noin blushed, Milliardo fumed and the rest smiled.

Yuys: 3 Peacecrafts: 3

"I like this kid!" Duo proclaimed, "Kid, I think we should hang out!"

"Milliardo, as I was about to say, I don't like mixing my personal life with my business and to use my marriage to your sister is absolutely a sacrilege of our matrimony."

"Big talk Yuy, however, given the circumstances in which you entered marriage…I believe that there is no need to worry about insulting the sacredness of marriage any more than that."

"A shotgun wedding is no different from an arranged marriage with unwilling parties but it is still considered a marriage and is no different from your marriage with Noin—marrying her so as not to leave her with an illegitimate-"

"Watch your tongue, Heero Yuy." Noin warned, the quiet and calm façade gone as she stared coldly at their host. "My son is not involved in your argument so I suggest you keep it that way."

"I married Noin, not out of duty but out of love."

"I'm staying in this marriage with Relena, not of duty either." At this Heero took Relena's hand resting beside his, and places a kiss on her knuckles. "And I'm sure that it is the same for her."

"Very well." Milliardo answered in a steely voice, he was not at all happy to see the romantic display between his rival and his baby sister—no, he was not happy at all. "I understand that most people won't accept such offers without knowing the benefits they can reap."

"I know for a fact that you are in need of resources for your company and I know you're having problems getting it through Imports—I can help you with that. Divorce my sister and these are only some of the benefits that I am offering you and you will also be given free reign in deciding any other conditions you may want for this merger."

"Shut up Milliardo!" Relena scolded, slamming her hand on the table, "All this time, you have been treating me as if I'm some kind of a possession, that I'm something that can be bargained for! What kind of a brother are you? And though you say that my relationship with Heero is shady due to 'circumstances' at least he was a gentleman enough to treat me like a husband should treat his wife! Our marriage may not be perfect, but we're making it work."

At this Heero took his cue to support his wife's argument. A united front is always the best form of attack. "Mr. Peacecraft, I welcomed you into my home to listen to your proposal about a merger, but I can see that all you've done is insult me and my wife and our current status. You don't really want a merger; you just want me to stay away from Relena."

"Of course I do! I can't have some man who doesn't even love her sleep with her, kiss her or let alone hold her! You're just playing with her feelings and she's the one who's going to get hurt in the end if she stays with you!" Milliardo scolded, rising from his chair as he looked down at Heero with as much anger as he could muster.

"Stop this Milliardo." Relena answered, her entire features calm and her voice showed no hint of anger, a complete opposite of her brother. "I know you want to protect me, but I don't need it. I'm actually very happy right now. Despite the things that led to this marriage, I do not feel as if I'm being held here against my will- in fact it was my choice to stay."

Very slowly, she dabs her napkin on the corner of her lips, and rose to face her brother, she may be smaller in height, but to everyone else inside the room she seemed as if she was at the same height as her brother. With all eyes on her, she vowed that this was going to be Relena Yuy's greatest role ever. "I love him, Milliardo."

Relena's little confession had gotten the entire hall quiet, after all this had been unexpected. All had shock evident on their face, and without noticing all of them had held their breath. Except for one. She had seen behind the act, and decided that she very much liked this Relena.

"And though this is the worst possible way to end up with the man I love, I'll take it, just because I know it's with him. Even though, I know that he cannot love me in return, I'll still stay. No matter how much it hurts me to sleep and wake up in our bed without him by my side…" Relena paused to wipe a tear that streaked down her cheek, "I know he's only doing it because he doesn't want to toy with my feelings. Without knowing my feelings for him, he stayed away and treated me with respect..."

Tears were now flowing freely down Relena's face but she no longer made any attempts to wipe them off. She made sure to make her voice more breathy and raspy, because tears are not enough to convince her audience if she only LOOKS heartbroken—she needed to sound it too.

"Don't worry about Heero toying with my feelings…and don't worry about me hurting myself. I can take care of myself… I choose to stay because, deep inside me- I hope that out of that respect, my husband can grow to love me, hold me, kiss me…I love him…I love him, nii-sama."

Ashamed at being forced to admit her unrequited feelings and in front of their own guests, Relena excused herself politely from the table and with as much poise and grace that she could muster hurried to her room. She didn't spare a glance at anyone, keeping her eyes focused to the stairwell; she didn't even notice the smirk that graced the face of Lady Catalonia-Winner. Milliardo could only stare in shock at his sister's retreating figure, what else could he say to that? Should he be angry or comforting?

In the same manner as his wife had, Heero rose from the table, staring down at his opponent. If the moment hadn't been so solemn –and required solemn features- he would have laughed at the bewilderment in Milliardo's face. So rare to see such a face on an opponent, but he needed to be serious. Even Heero had to admit that he too was shocked with Relena's words and promised to have a little talk with her once everyone has left.

So with a squint of the eyes, he delivered the final blow. "I think you should leave."

And upstairs, in the Master suite, Relena smiled at hearing Heero's suggestion and the only thing that came to her mind was...

The scorecard that now read:

Peacecrafts: LOSER Yuys: WINNER

'Yes, this dinner was indeed a success.' And so the lovely Mrs. Yuy –victors of the evening- decided to celebrate the success of her acting career by dipping herself in the very luxurious Jacuzzi tub of Heero Yuy.

Half an hour later, Relena exited the bathroom feeling absolutely relaxed, a devious smile on her face as she replayed the dinner scene earlier in her mind. But her thoughts and tracks were stopped at the sight of her husband sitting on the bed looking at her expectantly.

Recalling her act, she immediately replaced her devious smile into a more pathetic smile, making sure to avoid eye contact like any embarrassed girl would do after being forced to admit their feelings.

"I-is something wrong?"

Heero made a move to speak, but nothing came out. Looking to the side he took another deep breath before asking her the one question he's wanted to ask ever since the confession earlier "D-do you really love me?"

His eyes still directed on the bed, he didn't notice the smirk on Relena's face. Quickly but quietly she moved towards Heero, turned his head gently to face hers and without a word of warning planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Heero: 0Relena: 1

**Author's Note:** Finally! I've finished this baby! I don't even know why it took me so long to finish, but the last part was really killing me.

About the scoring, if you're wondering why the Yuy's lost their point after Julian's query, it was because they got disqualified for Relena's "shameful" attire as deemed by the young boy. XD


End file.
